Verdades que duelen
by Camecullen
Summary: "Ya sé que era ese asunto tan urgente que te salió, merecía saberlo por ti y no por una jodida revista, ¿dónde quedo la honestidad? Te dejamos que seas feliz con tu nueva esposa, la ecografía de mi bebé me la reservó porque tú perdiste ese derecho. Hasta nunca. Isabella"


_DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son míos son de S. MEYER. yo solo los tome prestados para esta locura, aunque puede que le quiera robar a Edward o me lo preste verdad xd esta historia es mía, queda prohibida reproducción total o parcial de la misma sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Esto era tan doloroso, cuando me levante esta mañana no pensé que mi día terminaría así, solamente nosotros dos, había tenido días malos, pero este era mi peor día. Me levante como todas las mañanas, pero esta se sentía diferente, Edward no estaba y en cambio estaba una nota que decía que tenía que irse a solucionar una emergencia que le había salido, trate de llamarlo a su celular pero me mandaba al buzón de voz. Colgué, total, cuando se desocupara me llamaría. Me levante a alistarme para mi trabajo. Era maestra de kínder y amaba a mis niños, hoy iba a salir temprano ya que tenía cita con mi ginecóloga de rutina para que me recetara más anticonceptivos.

La idea de tener un bebé con Edward era tentadora.

Pero no por ahora.

Termine de alistarme y me puse a desayunar, no me gustaba comer sola, pero ya que mi novio no estaba tenía que hacerlo. Termine, me levanté y limpie los platos, agarre las llaves de mi carro mis cosas para la clase de hoy, cerré todo y me fui al trabajo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Mis niños pongan atención, por ahora saldrán temprano, de hecho sus mamis ya están aquí, enséñenle esos hermosos dibujos y esa canción que se aprendieron ¿De acuerdo?, diviértanse.

—adiós maesta.

—Hasta luego mis amores.

Fui a la puerta y entregué a mis niños a sus mamás, o a sus hermanos, si estaban ellos en la libreta como como autorizados a recogerlos.

Tomé mi bolsa, me despedí de mis compañeras y me fui al médico. Se me hacía raro que Edward no me hubiera mandado mensaje o me hubiera llamado, le mande mensaje y no me contestó, le llame y me mando al buzón y le deje un mensaje.

—Cariño, ¿está todo bien?, estoy preocupada, cuando termines mándame mensaje, por favor, Te amo.

Colgué y seguí mi camino hacia el doctor.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Bueno, Isabella, no creo que necesites más anticonceptivos, ya me llegaron tus análisis y aquí dice que estas embarazada… felicidades.

— ¿Qué?, Pero... Pero... No puede ser, no se me ha pasado ninguna píldora y he tenido mi periodo regularmente.

Tenía que ser un error, no es que estar embarazada sea algo malo, pero ¡Dios! En solo pensar en una criatura mía y de Edward me hacía realmente feliz.

Sin embargo no quería hacerme ilusiones.

—Mira, eso suele suceder muy a menudo, te haré una ecografía para descartar cualquier anomalía y saber de cuanto éstas.

Se levantó y me indico que lo siguiera.

—Pasa Isabella, súbete a la camilla y arremángate la blusa abajo de tus senos mientras preparo todo.

Hice lo que me dijo, me pregunto que si estaba lista y le dije que sí.

—Bien. El gel esta frio pero pronto se pasara.

Unto gel en mi barriga, y paso como una barita por lo barriga, apretó unos botones en la máquina y la habitación se llenó con el sonido más hermoso que haya escuchado nunca. Era el corazón de mi bebé.

—Okay, estas de tres meses Isabella, eso que escuchas es el corazón de tu bebé, y él está ahí ¿lo puedes ver?— solo asentí, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— mmm ¿Doctora?, porqué si tengo tres meses no sentía nada, es decir, se supone que se mueve y se hincha la barriga. ¿Está bien? ¿No tiene nada malo verdad?— tenia pánico y si algo tenía mi bebé, no, tenía que estar bien él o ella.

—Todo está bien con tu hijo, muchas veces no percibes los movimientos y lo de la barriga no todas las futuras mamás son iguales. Toma límpiate para darte las instrucciones.

Me limpie el gel de la panza, estaba pegajoso y se sentía raro, me acomode la blusa antes de que el doctor empezara a hablar.

—bien, las recomendaciones son estas, nada de hacer cosas pesadas, comer saludable, tomar vitaminas, las que están en esta receta- me dio la receta y una foto de mi bebe.—tomar mucha agua, y eso de comer por los dos es mentira, come normal y no mal-pasarse, descansar mucho y si te sientes mal ven lo más rápido posible ¿De acuerdo?, si no tienes más preguntas eso es todo y nos veremos el mes que viene.

Me levante, me despedí del doctor y fui a surtir la receta, pero las vitaminas que me recetó el doctor se habían agotado, me las tenía que tomar. Le agradecí a la farmacéutica y fui a la farmacia más cerca, que era la que estaba adentro del súper cerca de la casa.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mientras esperaba que la farmacéutica me surtiera la receta, agarre una revista para hojearla, no era muy aficionada por ellas, pero como estaba aburrida y se estaban tardando decidí agarrarla. Me llamo la atención una nota, en ella decía que la heredera de los prestigiosos hoteles Stanley se iba a casar, había oído hablar de ella, no cosas muy buena, la curiosidad pudo más y abrí la nota. Sentí que todo lo que había desayunado lo devolvería, mi vista se nubló y me negué a dejar caer las lágrimas. El titulo decía: "Edward Cullen y Jessica Stanley por fin ponen fecha a su amor" y abajo de la nota una foto de Edward y de ella y recitaban: "tras 3 años de relación en la cual se especulaba que ya había fecha de boda, pues que creen gente, ya la hay, así que señora y señoritas, el codiciado y hermoso Edward Cullen está fuera del mercado, esto sucedió hoy en un conocido restaurante de Londres, según fuentes cercanas a la pareja dicen que fue muy romántico, que no podían quitar sus manos de ellos. Lástima que este fuera del mercado... solo nos queda decir:

"Que perra tan suertuda".

No pude soportarlo y cerré la revista, tenía que calmarme por el bien de mi bebe y mío. Tome los medicamentos junto con la revista los pague y me fui a casa. Tire mi bolso en el sillón, agarre un vaso de agua y me tome las vitaminas. Fui a mi cuarto, agarre mi maleta que estaba en mi armario y empecé a meter mi ropa, zapatos, la ecografía y mis vitaminas, termine y la cerré.

Marque el único número que sabía de memoria, el de mi hermana.

—Hola, ¿Bella?

—Ro...Se— se me escapo un sollozó.

—Bella, ¿Estas bien?, cariño que pasa, háblame.

Me sorbí la nariz—Puedo ir a pasar unos días contigo, por favor.

—claro cariño, pero ¿Estas bien?, ¿porque lloras?

—por...que por...que, Ro...Se, se va a casar y no me dijo, ¡Maldita Sea! Merecía saberlo. Se fue, me dejo una nota donde decía que etaria fuera por unos asuntos urgentes. Ni siquiera me explicó. ¡YO MERECIA SABERLO! pero no me lo dijo— a estas alturas ya no podía dejar de llorar.

— Bella, calmate, respira cariño, no te estoy entendiendo, hablame más despacio ¿Quién se va a casar?

—¡Edward! ¡Rosie! ¡Mi Edward! Fui al al ginecólogo como de costumbre y mientras esperaba que la muchacha de la farmacia me surtiera la receta tome una revista, ¡Por amor de Dios! A mi ni siquiera me gustan esas malditas cosas. El caso es que la abrí y en primera plana esta el con Jessica, y para rematar la nota decía que tenían dos años de relación y que se iban a casar.

— ¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡LO JURO! Emmett no esta, pero deja que llegue y le voy a sacar todo lo que sabe, lo prometo, que si ese tonto sabe de esta mentira va a conocer a la Rose enfurecida.

—Ni siquiera me contesta las llamadas, ni los mensajes, me entere por una jodida revista, ¡UNA REVISTA! Rose, me puedo quedar contigo, no quiero estar aquí por favor.

—Claro que sí, eres mi hermanita y te apoyare en todo, ¿De acuerdo? Déjame saber a qué horas llegas por mensaje para que Emmett y yo vayamos por ti. Todo saldrá bien Bella, no te digo que el dolor se quitara de un día para otro pero pronto pasara. Te amo Princesa.

—También te amo Rosie, nos vemos.

Colgué y me permito llorar por un rato, dos años con ella, planes de boda y conmigo un año, tuvo demasiado tiempo para decirme la verdad, pero que fácil fue para el hacerse de la vista gorda y ocultármelo y que estúpida yo al no darme cuenta de esto, ya ni llorar es bueno, ahora tengo por quien ver, nosotros saldremos adelante, no soy la primera ni la ultima mujer en pasar por esto. respire hondo, fui al cuarto donde estaba la fotocopiadora le saque copia a la prueba de sangre, se la puse en la mesa junto con las llaves y una nota:

" _ **Ya sé que era ese asunto tan urgente que te salió, merecía saberlo por ti y no por una jodida revista, ¿dónde quedo la honestidad? Te dejamos que seas feliz con tu nueva esposa, la ecografía de mi bebé me la reservó porque tú perdiste ese derecho.**_

 _ **Hasta nunca.**_

 _ **Isabella"**_

Respire hondo, cuadre mis hombros y tome mi maleta, cerré la puerta al salir, tome un taxi y me dirigí al lugar que me llevaría a mi nueva vida.

* * *

¡Hola!, aquí ando de nuevo. Espero que sea de su agrado, será cortita, no puedo decir cuántos capítulos. (soy la misma de la cuenta pequedeojosgrises, salvo que esta historia es totalmente mía, para que no haya confusiones y digan que me la robe xD)

¡DISFRUTEN! ;)


End file.
